


Brand New Things

by angelxtal



Series: MCU Stories [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: Even though Peter didn't think he had much to offer, he went to Stark Tower to interview for an internship position. He never thought that Tony Stark would already know who he was.





	Brand New Things

The suit was perfection—top tier science and innovation coupled with incredibly complex designs and materials. It was more expensive than Peter’s rent for the next ten years. As a struggling college student working two jobs and balancing studies on a scholarship which was hanging by a thread, Peter had nothing to give in return.

His internal scales on who owes who were completely off-balance, throwing his brain through a series of loops that led to him stumbling over his words but Tony just laughed. “Of course you can take it. No one says no to me. I just don’t want our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man running around in a onesie. If you’re going to make it as a hero, you’ll need a little more protection.”

 _Um, it’s not a onesie,_ he wanted to say, but bit back the comment, choosing just to stare at Tony instead. “I…But it’s so nice! I don’t have anything to offer.”

“Most people would just say thank you.” The man quirked a brow and Peter’s chest felt like it had split open.

He scrambled out, “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark.” Peter stared down at the fabric in his hand, intricately sewn and terrifyingly high quality. It felt like it wasn’t even there against his skin, like he was holding onto air. How one earth did Mr. Stark do it?!

The man smiled in a camera-ready nature. Peter’s heart beat a little faster. “You can call me Tony; you’re not a kid. And take good care of the suit. If we need you on another mission, then I’ll have Happy call you.” God, he would love to call _Tony Stark_ Tony, like Peter was a close friend, like they were on the same level!

Peter had spent the whole of his teenage years watching the engineer on TV, staring a little too long and wondering to himself why he was so enthralled with a man of Tony’s age. No that he was older, though, it was perfectly clear. Tony was gorgeous. From his tinted sunglasses to the blazer over his lame, expensive t-shirt, Tony was absolutely beautiful, and infinitely out of Peter’s league. Just his type.

“Do you have my number?” Peter fumbled out, going to pull out his phone without realizing that it was slightly embarrassing to show the piece of junk off in front of Tony. His phone was beyond a mess and Tony’s jacket buttons were worth more.

“Happy has it.” The man said. Oh. Peter didn’t mind at all being stalked by Tony, but by Happy? “Now,” Tony announced, standing to get out of the seat at the head of the conference table—he had pulled Tony into the room when the young adult was on a trip to see about internships at Stark Tower—and reached a hand forward to shake his hand. “I might need your help on a future project or two. I saw how you qualified for MIT scholarships and I must say that I was impressed, but for now I think that’s all I’ll need. I’ll see you another time.”

Peter stumbled to his feet. “Yes. Thank you so, so much.” God, was this really happening?! Had he just been entering the building, fully prepared to grovel at the feet of the secretary until she told him about any job opportunities, but had just been taken aside by Tony Stark?! Peter must have been hallucinating. Yes, that had to be the only explanation. No way would the greatest scientist in the world have said _I know that you’re Spiderman, and I have a gift for you. It's a suit, to keep you safe. Can’t have you throwing yourself off buildings in that ugly getup you’ve got now. No offense._ Actually, the words were classic Stark. Oh, my god… This was actually happening.

“I… I can’t even possibly thank you enough.” He shoved out, stumbling over his feet.

Tony just grinned once again. _Oh, I think you could._ “I’ll call you if I have a project I want you on. We’ll call it your…internship. That’s what you came here for after all, right?” The man winked, and just like that Peter was left all alone in the conference room, wondering when security would notice a poor and sweaty teenager standing here and kick him out.

* * *

 

That night, Peter collapsed onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, grabbing the attention of Aunt May. He was planning on moving out once he was in college, but even with a mostly full ride to MIT, he just couldn’t afford a whole apartment on his own. Not anywhere near the city, at least. So he’d decided to keep living with his aunt and split rent with her. Thus, the two jobs and shitty phone.

But _god_ , if Peter could use connections to Tony Stark, he’d never have to work at a fast food place ever again! Of course, he couldn’t go around screaming that the engineer knew him because he was Spider-Man, but the very idea of it was enough to send chills down his spine.

God, Peter had always had a thing for Tony. Now that he’d stood in front of him in person, it was even worse.

“Peter!” Aunt May called. “What’re you yelling about?!”

“Aunt May!” He yelled. “I got an internship at Stark Tower!” The perfect cover…

His aunt busted through the door, smiling like a madman. “What?! I thought you said they wouldn’t hire sweaty kids?!” She exclaimed.

“They really liked my application!” He cried, falling into her arms with glee. Well, they really liked his nighttime activities, but it was one in the same. What Aunt May didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. “I don’t know when I’ll start, but he said he’s call me!”

“Who’s he?’ She asked, pulling back just slightly.

“Tony Stark!”

“What?!” She gasped. “Tony Stark himself was there?”

“Yeah!” He nearly screamed. “I’m gonna be working with him! Ah!”

* * *

 

And he did. The very next Saturday, Happy texted him—texted him!

**_Happy:_ ** _I am head of security, not a driver. Tony will pay for your cab, just get down here before he starts drilling into an iron man suit without you_

**_Peter:_ ** _We’re working on an Iron Man suit??_

**_Peter:_ ** _Hurry up._

Glancing into the kitchen to see that Aunt May wasn’t up making breakfast yet, Peter scooped his suit into his arms and changed as fast as he could, proceeding to swing his way downtown to Stark Tower. As the building came into view, he realized his mistake.

Should he just…walk in? Tony hadn’t given him any real instructions and Happy was just as sour as usual. No one told him what to do! He landed promptly on the ground, standing on the sidewalk and peering up at the silver-blue needle in the sky. Should he stick himself to a window and peer in? Try to find where Tony was? No, no. That’d be insane.

**_Peter:_ ** _How do I get in_

**_Happy:_ ** _Are you kidding me? Just walk in_

**_Peter:_ ** _I’m in my suit tho_

**_Happy:_ ** _A superhero walking into a superhero tower is not a rare sight_

A camera click goes off behind him and he whipped around. No! He had his phone out and his backpack on! That could be traced back to him! It had his name written on the inside!

An old woman, seemingly harmless, waved to him with her heavily ringed hand. “My grandson is going to love that I walked past the tower and already saw a superhero!” She exclaimed. “Now,” she took a step forward, walking clicking before her, “which one are you?”

“Um, I-I’m Spider-Man. I’m not really a huge superhero, though.”

She waved a hand. “A superhero’s a superhero! You go, son!” And walked away.

Peter just shook his head. Oh, god. His life was a mess. Turning back to the tower, he stepped forward into the lobby, looking around and waiting for someone to yell “no cosplayers allowed” and throw him out. It didn’t happen.

The secretary waved him over. “Spider-Man, Mr. Stark is expecting you.” She handed him a metal box, about the size of a wallet. “These are your security cards; the box is fingerprint locked but can be opened when you have your suit on. You can proceed to the private elevators to the left.”

He picked up the box, wondering why such a secure box was used for a security card. He pressed his thumb to the round indentation on the side of the smooth, silver container, and it flipped open, displaying what looked like an extra thin credit card. On it was, his real face and real identity, with INTERN printed below. Oh! That’s why it was locked! It had a Spider-Man ID and a Peter Parker ID!

Panicking, he flipped it closed and made for the elevator the woman had gestured at, before realizing that he had to get it back out if he wanted to go in again. Damn.

Finally, he was in the elevator and quickly shoving the cards back in, making sure to use the Spider-Man when he came in dressed in his suit, and put it away in his backpack. Damn it! He couldn’t come back in here with the same backpack on while he was wearing his suit as the one he wore with his regular identity.

Peter was not very good at hiding that he was Spider-Man. Tony watched the whole interaction and chuckled to himself, seeing that the old woman outside the building had already posted the picture online. He would have to teach the teenager to do a better job of that.

Tony’s phone blinked.

**_Happy:_ ** _The kid has a backpack on that says his real name on the side. Think anyone saw it?_

**_Tony:_ ** _I don’t think so. I’ve already got a new one right here, so it’ll be taken care of. Everything set for the SI meeting later?_

**_Happy:_ ** _Yep. We’re leaving twenty minutes early because you’re bound to be late._

**_Tony:_ ** _Good call._

The elevator doors softly opened and Peter tentatively walked out, looking around the room as if to scan for any signs of danger. Tony observed him with amusement. “We’re all clear down here; you can take off the mask.”

“Oh! Mr. Stark-Ah, I mean, Tony. I got here as fast as I could. I had no idea that there could be ID cards this thin. It’s like a piece of paper.” He laughed nervously, pulling the mask off and shaking out his hair. Damn, the kid was actually cute, wasn’t he?

“That’s alright. And yes, the cards are the thinnest that you’ll find, but they’re indestructible, don’t worry.”

Peter beamed, “That is the coolest thing.”

“Just wait ‘till you see this.” Tony took a step back from his work to reveal a brand new silver and blue Iron Man suit, a new model with new colors to match. It’d been inspired by Rhodey and the fact that he always wore cool colors. Tony thought he might give something other than red a chance. And, of course, it looked amazing.

Peter seemed to agree. “Wow! Oh! Look at it! I’ve never seen Iron Man up close before! It’s way bigger than I thought. Like a cow!”

“My Iron Man armor is a cow?”

“Yeah! You never think that cows are that big in pictures, but the second you’re next to one it could clearly step on you and kill you.” Huh. That was a bit of information which Tony had never gotten in response to someone new seeing his work. “What’s it made out of?”

“I was going to make it out of Vibranium, but I’m worry it’ll be too heavy, so I used a nickel-titanium alloy.”

“That’s so cool!” The boy nearly jumped with excitement. “Seriously…”

“I was hoping that you’d want to learn about it. That way, if we’re ever in the field and I need someone with an actual brain to help me out with it, I’m not totally alone. Bruce doesn’t go into the field, so.” Tony lied. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. Tony really could use someone’s help in the field because neither Cap or Thor can work a damn microwave, but that wasn’t why Tony invited Peter here. No, he had invited the kid here to watch him, to get to know him.

The second that Tony had seen this toned-bodied man flying through the downtown area using nothing but a homemade piece of equipment, Tony’s interest had been piqued. Ever since then, he’d been on a mission to get this Spider-Man on his side.

The mechanic took a step forward and held out a soldering iron to his guest. “Why don’t you join me?”

At the end of their first little afternoon in the lab, Peter shoved his notebook back in his bag after having taken notes on what they did and then turned to say his final thank-you to Tony. However, the mechanic held a single black backpack and a small white box in hand. “These are for you. Avengers stuff.”

“A new bag?” Peter reached forward and took it curiously.

“It’s bulletproof, so your stuff won’t get ruined if it gets caught around in a fight. Use it for Spider-Man stuff. Only keep your suit in this.” Tony said, then moved towards the box. “This is a StarkPhone. I personally programmed it.”

Peter nearly dropped the backpack. _“What?”_

“Look,” the engineer stepped closer to the teen, their shoulders brushing in the process, and turned on the phone for his demonstration. “It has two passwords. You can program the first in yourself, but if you type in 189347 one-eight-nine-three-four-seven, then it’ll open up like a whole new device. That’s where you’ll keep Avengers information. When you type in your password for whatever it would normally be on a phone of yours, it will open

“Here,”

“Choose a password.”

“Um. 1998.”

“Okay.” Tony typed it into the _enter new password_ bar and the phone opened up like any normal device would. “See? Totally normal. You got your agenda, your slither.io, and your snapchat. Normal teenager. But if you type in one-eight-nine-three-four-seven as a password,” the man did so, “it will open up to your Avengers phone. All the top-secret information will be held here. My number, Happy’s number, and an emergency number which you should only call if you are _absolutely sure that you are dying_. Got that?”

Tony’s mind raced. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Unbelievable! A phone all for him?! With a _secret_ password?!”

“I…Thank you so much. I mean, this is amazing! I-I can’t pay you back-“

Tony shook his head. “You had it right with the ‘thank you’ but you took a step backwards, there. No paying me back. I can’t have a superhero with shitty gear. _Always keep this on you_ , okay? And if it gets stolen, just come straight to the tower to see me. We’ll track it and ruin the mugger’s life, yeah?”

Peter nodded vigorously. “Of course! Yeah! I won’t let anyone touch it!” God, Aunt May would be so excited! He- “Oh. What am I supposed to tell my Aunt? We don’t really have the money lying around for a new StarkPhone.” Not when they had bills to pay.

“Tell her all interns get a work phone. You work for Stark Industries, after all.” Tony grinned. “Now, get on out of here. I don’t want to be accused of keeping my interns here too long.”

Peter just might be in love. “Thank you so much, Mr-Tony, I mean.” He breathed, slowly walking out of the lab. “This is really amazing. I won’t let you down!”

* * *

 

Peter slowly began to understand that these gifts were not just something that everyone got. No. On his mission to act like an intern in the building, he had accidentally run into some _actual_ interns. They were doing coffee runs and scrambling desperately for opportunities to get their boss’ attention over their own ideas. They were just like Peter would have been.

“How’d you get one so soon?” One intern, Sofia, asked about the StarkPhone which Peter had been texting on while waiting for Tony to get home from his meeting so that they could work.

The teenager froze. “Uh…” Three real interns standing in the lobby holding clipboards and files, looking entirely overworked, were staring at him as he fumbled over his words. Damn it, damn it. Okay! This wasn’t the first time he’d been asked and it wouldn’t matter if the interns would be able to see right through it. It was fine. He would just have to let them think that he was super important around here. “It’s my work phone.”

“Woah! They got you a work phone? I didn’t get one of those. How long’ve you been an intern here?” A boy intern asks.

“Uh…a month-ish.”

“A _month_?”

His senses tingled, _cover blown cover_ blown. “Yeah. I work personally with Mr. Stark, so.”

“Wow! Have you seen the suits?”

Would a normal intern have seen the suits? Based on their faces, completely mind-blown, Peter guesses not. “No, I’m not that important,” he laughed. “I go with him to board meetings and hand him papers.”

“Oh. How come we’ve never met?”

 _Cover blown, cover blown!_ “Intern Peter Parker to the West Elevator, Intern Peter Parker to the West Elevator; that’s all.” An electronic voice sounded over their heads, and Peter let out an embarrassingly nervous chuckle and ducked out of the way.

“I’ll see you guys around.”

He was more than thankful that he never did see them again. However, Tony thought that it was very funny. “Pretty sure you just totally showed them up.” The man said when Peter entered the lab.

Peter scoffed. “Uh, more like they just almost caught me.”

“Please, it’s not like they’re geniuses. They wouldn’t’a put two and two together. Definitely not.” Tony said. “Now! Let’s get started!”

In bed, later, Peter couldn’t help but to blush. Tony had made the phone all for him, and the suit. Even the backpack was military grade and bullet proof. It couldn’t’ve been easy to get a hold of. At least, not for anyone other than Tony Stark. Which Tony was!

God, the whole situation was just incredible. The same man that Peter had been fantasizing about his whole life was now within reaching distance.

Maybe, even more than Peter thought.

* * *

 

Like a teenager, Tony laid on his stomach in the sheets of his bed, feet pointed up in the air and crossed behind him while flipping through a magazine and talking to his best friend on the phone. “He’s really cute. You should see him, Rhodey.” It was a Saturday night and finally all of Tony’s imminent responsibilities have been set aside because he can gossip with the Colonel about a cute boy. It was about time! Tony had been waiting all day to dish.

“But he’s an intern?” Rhodey asked, already knowing where this was headed.

“No. He’s Spider-Man!” Tony defended. “And I like him for him, too. He’s really positive and energetic. He works like a million jobs a week but still manages to have bright eyes and soft hair.” God, Peter was so beautiful.

“Those aren’t personality traits.”

“Whatever. I like him physically and emotionally! Besides, once I have him in my grips I’ll make sure that he doesn’t have to work so many jobs. I’ve had trouble getting him to accept things—I tried to buy him lunch and he tried to pay for the salad—but we’ll get there.”

If Rhodey were just a little ruder and a little less empathetic, he might’ve groaned out loud, but for now he kept it internal, and instead just supplied a small “that’s a bad idea.”

“Him paying for the salad? I know. I’m a billionaire, there’s no reason-“

“No!” The Colonel said. “You paying for everything of his is a bad idea!”

“What? It’s not like it’s gonna make a dent in my money.” Tony stopped flipping through the magazine, holding his phone closer to his ear. Why can’t Rhodey just be happy for him? He found a cute guy and he was getting him!

“No, but it’ll make a dent in his life.”

“Don’t be such a debby downer, Rhodey Bear! Why can’t I just treat him every once and a while?”

“That suit cost millions.”

“I do that for literally every superhero.”

“Every _avenger_.” And no, Peter was not an Avenger yet. But Tony had already invested in him because he was _emotionally_ invested. As always.

“He’ll be an Avenger! Just you wait.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, Peter became Tony’s boyfriend before he became an Avenger. It had started with subtle brushes of their hands when bringing each other tools, and developed into Peter spending the night when he worked too late in the Lab. Then, Peter boldly crawled into Tony’s bed. That first night had bene all platonic, neither one of them saying a thing, but the next morning had set their relationship in stone.

Peter woke up to lines imprinted in his face from the pillow case, wrinkled under his head. Lying next to him was Tony, eyes open and scrolling on a StarkPad. Never as brave in the light of day as he was under the cover of night, Peter’s heart had hammered. Tony didn’t let him pretend to be asleep.

“Good morning.” Tony said as if everything was perfectly normal and his intern-slash-superhero-friend hadn’t climbed into bed with him. “You sleep okay?”

Peter gently nodded. “Yeah.”

A small smile took Tony’s face and he leaned forward just slightly, running his hands through Peter’s hair. He’d been wanting to do that for quite a while. “I thought I’d have to be the one to go to you, but it seemed that you made the first move after all.” Not uncharacteristic for Peter, actually.

The teen blushed bright red. “I’m sorry-“

Tony pressed a finger to the man’s lips. “No apologizing. I would’ve done it anyway.” He said, and then moved forward, and hand slipping over to the small of Peter’s back. “I like taking care of you, and if you have trouble sleeping alone after that building fell, then that’s okay.” Peter had taken down the Vulture in a rather chaotic battle resulting a literal ton of cement falling and crushing him. And all for what? To put away the father of a former-friend? It had been tearing Peter to bits, and yes, he had been having nightmares. When Tony was there last night, there’d been none. “I’ve been wanting to take care of you for a while, now, but you never let me.”

Peter averted his eyes. What was he supposed to say to that. “Take…care of me?” It didn’t sound necessarily sexual…

“Yes. You were so shy in taking the suit and the phone, I thought you might never be the one to come to me first. After the boat…” Tony struggled for words. After the boat, Tony thought that he’d been wrong about everything. “I thought that it would never work out that way. But you proved me wrong. I think…in coming in here, you proved me wrong.” The man whispered. “So if you’d like, then I’d love if you let me take care of you.”

Oh, god. What the hell did that mean? Peter was a virgin! He didn’t want his first time to be a complete surprise, but he also didn’t want to _not_ have sex with Tony! “What do you mean?”

“I mean, move in with me.” Peter frowned. Wait, _what?_ “Don’t worry about the bills or the classes or the loans. Move in here and let me take care of you. Give me a chance.”

How could Peter have said no to that?

* * *

So, it began with a new place to live. Peter moved his things into the tower, deciding to share Tony’s room with him, two weeks after the invitation. The bedroom was luxurious beyond belief—complete with the largest mattress Peter had ever seen, and three full walk-in closets.

“I’m going to have to combine my normal clothes and work clothes, but you can have closet number three,” Tony had said, and Peter’d felt like he was going to pass out.

After that, smaller little gifts began showing up. A new pair of shoes, a new tie for when Peter goes with Tony to business functions, all set in Peter’s personal closet (which was more like a whole room).

It began with chaste touches in the night when Peter was brave enough to dabble in small sexual acts but not brave enough to go the full way. All the way Tony whispered loving reassurances in his ear. Then, it was fingers inside of him in the SI conference room where they had first met. It was a new car— _I’ll get you a nicer one for the Malibu house; there’s more space to drive there, anyway—_ and making love in their new bedroom.

It was jewelry on his birthdays, until it was a ring on his finger on their fourth anniversary. It was a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun, cute thing to write and I hope that you all liked it!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) if you just can't get enough :)
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
